1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to new heterocyclic-substituted cyclopropane compounds, their use as pesticides, to pesticidal formulations containing these new compounds and to certain novel intermediates.
2. State of the Art
Certain O-heterocyclic- and S-heterocyclic-substituted cyclopropane compounds are described in Elliott et al., J.C.S. Perkin I, pages 2470-4 (1974).